lily enchanted
by Aggiegurl12
Summary: Lily's mean abusive father has put a curse on lily. When she's been living with this curse most of her life will she over come it for a certain charming boy? ~*Complete*~
1. proluge

Enchanted Lily  
  
disclaimer:the characters are J.K. Rowling. and anything that u recognize is not mine  
  
chapter 1  
  
7 year old Lily was sitting at the dinner table yelling her lungs out at her dad. Now you must understand Quincy Evans is a evil man. He abused and yelled at Lily and her mom Nora. So today the topick was Lily not being good enough. Even though she was a perfect angel her dad thought Petunia was the perfect one.Thats why she got better off with his beatings but she still got her share.  
  
"I am good Quincy"Lily refused to call him dad.  
  
"No your not you bad girl your going to get what you deserve"Quincy yelled.  
  
He got off his chair and charged at Lily. He slapped her so hard blood came. She refused to cry though she was strong. Her mom tried to break it up but he was too strong and he knocked her unconcious. Petunia was watching with a smirk.  
  
"I see your not crying maybe im getting soft"he yelled. Lily still refused to cry. Once it was over she was bleeding bad.  
  
"You know what since your a bad girl im going to make you a good girl"he laughed.  
  
"Intantim Nativa" There was a blinding purple light. Nothing happened until he told Lily to come to him. Usually she wouldn't come but when she resisted the urge that was overcoming her she felt like she was going to die. So she let her feet guide her to her father even though her mind said no.  
  
"Not so high and mighty are you now the, the curse i have out on you is that you have to obey any comand anybody says" he laughed.  
  
please review OBballa08 


	2. Lily's horrible life

Lily Enchanted  
  
diclaimer: anything you recognize is not mine  
  
Chapter 2 Lily's horrible life  
  
After that terrible night nothing got better for Lily. She had to do whatever Quincy said plus whatever Petunia said. After that night her mom dicided to protect Lily any way she can. But her dad filed for divorce and got Lily and Petunia. He pretended like he cared and he's a darn good actor.  
  
Lily has been his personal slave he even made her clean the gunk between his feet. This also gave him a reason to make her hold still when he hit her she had no choice but to stay still. Even though she tried she couldnt over come the curse. Petunia made her do everything even bath her.eww. So here she was wishing she had her mother back.  
  
An owl swooped in the living room. "Lily have u not been following my orders of doing everything, if I see anything out of place you know what will happen."  
  
" No Quincy I've done everything."she said  
  
"Well why is there owls in my house?" he asked,"I am in a good mood bring me the letter" It was her Hogwarts letter. He would let her go but not for a price. Oh no never without a price.  
  
Yes she was finally away from her father. she had gotten her stuff and everything she needed. Quincy had been very sad that his slave had gone but what do you have two daughters for. Lily was kinda worried about her sister but she would get what was coming to her. She boarded the train and sat away from everyone so she couldnt be ordered to do anything. She never made friends. She was a loner, she didnt want freinds. This is how it went for 6 years. Coming home for summer and getting what she deserved in her fathers mind and giving her sister a break from waiting on him hand and foot. Lily not have any exceptible clothes was not helping either  
  
Litlle did she know that 7th year will be her best ever.  
  
Please review i need to kno if you like it OBballa08 


	3. The Begining

Lily Enchanted  
  
disclaimer: stuff you recognize is not mine  
  
Chapter 3 The Begining  
  
Lily boarded the Hogwarts Exspress. She went to her usual compartment alone. She had a book for reading so she wouldnt get board. She was very smart and pretty. But her clothes hid her bueaty. She had beautiful red hair and emeral(sp?) eyes. This summer was especially a bad one from Quincy she didnt even want to think about the injustice. She had scars and bruises up and down her arm from him. But they where hidden from view.  
  
She heard something outside her compartment but she ignored it like usual, but thsi time they came in. They were the Maradaurs(sp?). She rolled her eyes. She was still as strong as seh was at age 7. She would not let anybody except people who ordered her push her around.  
  
James Potter-fine, muscles quiddittich captain, prankster, chaser Sirius Black- fine, beater, muscles, funny, prankster Remus Lupin- fine , chaser, muscles, prankster Peter Pettegrew- ugly, fat, prankster  
  
They sat down and looked at her strangly. Lily was feed up "What", she yelled.  
  
"Nothing it's just you look as old as us but ive never seen you before"said James.  
  
"Well maybe you say me but didnt really pay attention or care because I'm a Gryfindor 7th year."She yelled.  
  
"Ok were sorry didnt mean to upset you",said Sirius  
  
" No I'm sorry my name is Lily Evans"she said.  
  
"Sirius Black at your service, James Potter the butthead, Remus the smart one, well sometimes, and Peter the shi*faced one."said Sirius Oh was all she said. Did she want friends? no she didnt she could be protected from them and everybody else easyly, so she decided to be mean.  
  
"Can yall like leave me tha sh*t alone, I want to read"she said.  
  
"Can i ask you a question"James asked  
  
"I'm not stoping you"replied Lily  
  
" Tell me why you have bruises on your face" A comand she had to obey  
  
" Because my father beats me" She answered softly so maybe they couldnt hear but they did.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry you should get help and tell somebody" Remus said consolingly(sp?)  
  
"No it doesnt matter, just leave me alone ok"she said They left but very hesatantly(sp?)  
  
" Hey just so you know if you need anybody were here, all of us"said Remus with James and Sirius nodding but Peter just standing there bored.  
  
"Yeah whatever"she said  
  
The rest of the trip went uneventful. She got to Hogwarts and tried to go unnoticed. Like she had done oh so many years, but it was hopeless if the Marauderers(sp?) noticed you everyone did. She sat at her usual spot at the end. To her luck (not) the gang of guys came and sat by her not talking just sitting there. (the gang is james and the rest ok idk how to spell the name o fthere group) Every body turned to look at her.She felt like sinking so she went to as far as she could down in her seat.Luckly nobody noticed or cared after that i mean how can a bunch of rags do anything like steal away the gang?  
  
First years came in, got sorted. Then it was time for the prefects and head girl. She of course she was head girl. She didnt stand. She wouldnt.  
  
"Miss Evans stand up right there so we can all see who you are" said Dumbledor  
  
He ofcourse didnt know about the curse. She had to stand up. Resist, resist, resist. She couldnt she had to stand. When he finished caling the prefects and head boys name (James). Dumbledor said you may sit. Not an order,she couldnt sit until someone ordered her to. Da*m this curse she thought. She was still standing everyones eyes were on her what should she do? Tell Dumbledor about her curse infront of everybody? Or maybe she can move while she's standing and go talk 2 him. No it wont work he said stand up right there that means i cant move.Sh*t she thought. I guess my choices are to tell everyone my secret or keep standing. umm tough choice ill stand think you very much. She would not bow down.  
  
"You may sit now Miss Evans"Dumbledor said  
  
"No im quite fine thank you" she said  
  
"Please sit" he tried again  
  
"I said no cant you take a hint" oh Im in trouble she thought  
  
"Sit now" he said calmly finally an order  
  
"Ok whatever you say oh great one"she said . Dang im mean well maybe it will get me out of being head girl so i wont get any attention at all. But she knew this wouldnt come true.  
  
Please review is my story horrible?  
  
OBballa08 


	4. the incounter

Lily Enchanted  
  
disclaimer:J.K. Rowling or Gail Levines Chapter 4  
  
Lily finally sat down. Everybody still had their eyes on her. What should she do?  
  
"Eat your danm food"she hollered Everyones eyes were still on her.  
  
"Like Miss Evans so nicely put it lets eat"said Dumbledor.  
  
"Finally"she sighed  
  
So the noise lever increased slowly but every once and a while people would look at her as if she smelled like shi*. The gang was silent through the whole dinner, but she didnt care she didnt need anybody. After dinner shestarted to walk out but Dumbledor called her over.  
  
"Are you ok Miss Evans?"  
  
"Fine sir"she replied  
  
"Your not usually like this are you sure?"he asked again  
  
"Yes"she said"perfect"  
  
"Ok then run along"  
  
An order. She ran and ran and ran. She couldnt stop, she let her feet guide her. She had been running for about an hour, hopeing, wishing someone would find her and make her stop. Like always she had no luck, she ran into the worst person possible. Lusius Malfoy, the one that she had heard rumors about him being, lets just say not very gentle.  
  
He saw her and told her to stop. An order,she did. Of course she didnt move she couldnt. He walked all the way around her, looking her up and down. By this time she was scared, very scared. He touched her as*, she flinched. Leave me alone she said.  
  
"Why I know your secret"he laughed She was frightened.Would he tell, would he make her his slave? Or worse will he abuse her?  
  
" Give me a kiss" She kissed him, but thats doesnt mean seh had to kiss him with all she had. She just stood there letting him do everything. He pulled off and slapped her.  
  
"You are my slave now,whatever i say goes" An order. She had to obey. There was a shadow walking towards them.  
  
"Until next time"said Malfoy  
  
He vanished behind a near by portrait. The shadow was growing closer. She couldnt move, she still had to stop. She was still under an order. The person of the shadow turned the corner. It was James. Thank goodness she thought. He saw the red mark on her cheek he asked what happened. She didnt tell because it wasnt an order.  
  
"Nothing"she replied  
  
"Well come on"he said"lets get you back to the commaon room" Finally she though and order. She followed him to the common room and went to her bed. She feel asleep the moment her haed touched the pillow.  
  
Down in the common room the gang were talking about Lily. "Do you think she ok"asked Remus  
  
"Yeah but she wont tell me what happpened"said James  
  
"We should get to know her"said Siruis"she looks like she needs freinds"  
  
"Yeah well I think she ugly and not worth our time"said Peter  
  
''How can you say that''yelled James Sirius and Remus  
  
"Your not very far off ugly yourself"Said James He shrugged not really caring.  
  
"Well im going to bed away from people like you"said Sirius. He went upstairs to the 7th year boys dormatory. Remus and James followed suit giving Peter the evil eye. He sat there thinking of how he would rule the world some day.(not)  
  
please review OBballa08 


	5. Detention

Lily Enchanted  
  
disclaimer:J.K. Rowling or Gail Levines  
  
Chapter 5 Detention  
  
Lily woke up from her sleep feeling like something bad happened. Oh yeah something bad did happen. She groaned loudly. Why does this always happen to me. I cant go to school today. Im not. She layed back down to go to sleep. She had been sleeping for 10 minutes when her roommate Clarrisa yelled to her,"You have to go to school". When she got no response she yelled again,''Go to school Lily dont you want to sit by the gang again so you can feel useful". Clarrisa left but Lily had to go to school now, it was an order. Da*m this curse its goin to kill me one day,she thought.  
  
She got up, took a shower, got dressed, and went down the stairs to the Great Hall. When she was on her last step down she looked up and found Lusuis Malfoy waiting for somebody probally her. She tried to be as quiet as she could and tiptoed back up the stairs. Hey she suddenly felt not hungery anymore. But of course things never go her way. Malfoy say her and called her to him. She came obediantly.  
  
''Hello Lily beautiful day isnt it"said Malfoy She didnt answer not bowing down.  
  
"Answer"Malfoy yelled  
  
"No its not, its almost as ugly as you, but thats not possible"she smirked. Shi* shouldnt have said that she thought. But she had to admit the way his face is turning purple is pretty funny.  
  
"You'll pay for that, come with me"he said. An order.  
  
He took her down some stairs to a place she's never seen before. He went into a room and closed the door behind her. He threw her against the wall. Then he walked over to where she was sitting. He checked his watch.  
  
"This is only a preview of what you will get later today I have to go to class" he said.  
  
"Go to class and be really bad to the teachers, you are here for my entertainment anyways, and it better be good" with that he walked out of the classroom. An order actually two. She must obey.  
  
She sat up and walked out of the room a little shacken up. She calmed herself and walked to Transfigure. (sp?) When she got there there was only one sit left and it is beside James. Sh*t she thought. She sat down.  
  
"Your late" Professor McGonagall said. Better start now she thought.  
  
"So what do I care Minerva"she said. Everbody gasped, this girl calling Professor McGonagall by her first name. The gang wasnt even that brave.  
  
"What did you say"she whispered eyes narrowed.  
  
"You really should get a hearing aide in your old age Minerva, I said why should I care if Im late"she replied.  
  
"You should care"she said.  
  
''Well I dont''  
  
''What has gotten into you lately''she asked.  
  
''You, I mean come on whats stuck up your butt''Lily said''You probally havent gotten any in about lets say 100 years.''  
  
''Detention for all this week 7 oclock my room, and get out''she yelled.  
  
"Ok Minvera I'm going see tonight, looking forward to it actually"Lily gathered her stuff and left satisfied. If I have detention I cant see Malfoy tonight because dinner ends at 7.  
  
Thanks so much for reviewing. I tried to do all of your suggestions. Ihope you like. Please review  
  
OBballa08 


	6. James

Lily Enchanted  
  
disclaimer:J.K. Rowling or Gail Levines  
  
Chapter 6 James  
  
Lily went back to the common room to think. Why did she have to get stuck with her father instead of her mother?Why was Quincy so mean?Why was it always her that had to be the unlucky one? While she was thinking on this she didn't hear the fat lady's portrait creek open. That until a hand clasped her on her shoulder, Lily jumped up punched whoevers hand was on her shoulder.  
  
''Ow Lily that hurt did you have to hit me so hard''laughed James  
  
''You scared me''she definded herself.  
  
''Sorry''he apoligized.  
  
''Why are you here, isn't class still going on?"  
  
''Yeah, but i wanted to see if you were ok"he said  
  
''I'm fine, thanks"she added"How did you get out of class''  
  
''Easy''he replied not explaining.''Why are you afraid''he asked.  
  
''I'm not afraid''she whispered. But she was,she was very much afraid.  
  
''I dont belive you''he said  
  
''Ok?''  
  
''You want to go somewhere?''he asked  
  
''Sure'' she had to go to class but Malfoy didnt say which class and she already went to a class so shes off the hook.  
  
James lead her to the 8th floor. He then went behind a portrait. Lily being the courius person she is,followed. When she steped inside she was met mountains.  
  
''Lets climb''said James  
  
She didn't even respond she was already climbing the mountain. Lily could hear James laughing in the background but he was right beside her in a matter of seconds. The climb was soothing to her. No worries, No Malfoy,No Quincy. She was free. They reached the top and sat doen on a boulder.  
  
''Beautiful huh?''whispered Lily  
  
''Yeah'' Lily turned her head to look at him. He was already looking at her. Da*m, she thought,he's looking at me. He is cute you know. Yeah I know, but i cant do this.  
  
''But your beautifuler''James continued.  
  
''Is that even a word''Lily laughed.  
  
''In my book yes it is'' They met each others eyes. Lily leaned in first.What am i doing. Then James leaned in. There lips met, at first it was tender and sweet. Then it turned to desperate passion from Lily. James pulled away first.  
  
''I'm sorry'' Lily whispered  
  
''No i wanted it, lets get out of here its late''he replied  
  
''Ok''  
  
The decinded the mountain and let throuh the portrait hole. While they were walking to dinner Malfoy turned the corner.(this is the part in the book where ella is sliding down the banister and her cousin catches her but her dad sees them playing)  
  
''Well, well, well what do we have here''he asked  
  
''Nothing''Lily said  
  
''Very well Lily,come with me''he smiled an erie smile. An order Lily turned to James.  
  
''I'll be ok, he just needs to take me to Professor McGonagall''  
  
''Ok, see ya later''he walked away.  
  
Lily was left to follow Malfoy. She was in trouble now.  
  
Sorry I haven't writin in so long. Ihope this chapter wasnt boring. Thans for reviewing. I trieds to keep everything you said in mind. Please review  
  
if you have aol instant messenger OBballa08 is my screename.  
  
OBballa08 


	7. The dream

Lily Enchanted  
  
disclaimer:J.K. Rowling or Gail Levines  
  
Chapter 7 The dream  
  
Lily followed Malfoy to the same room they went to earlyier that day. He closed the door behind him.  
  
''You disobeyed me''he said  
  
''No I didn't''  
  
''Yes you did, you didn't go to class'' She was silent, she didnt want to get in more trouble.  
  
''Do you know what i do when my servants that dont obey me?''he asked.''I give them what they diserve''  
  
''Come here'' he ordered.  
  
When she came he had a smile that scared her more than Quincy ever scared her. Malfoy told her that this would hurt him more that it did her. He slapped her across the face. Then he continued until he was satisfied. By the time he was through she was pretty beating up. But she refused to cry. He left her their saying he was tired of seeing her ugly face. By the time she got up it was 6:45. She was extremely hungry from not eating for a whole day. Did she have time to go to dinner? Would people notice her bruises? She didnt care she was hungry and she had detention.  
  
She went down to the Great Hall for dinner. Barely anybody was there. Lily sat down very gracefully but when she saw the mounds of food she grabbed for anything in sight. She was seen walking out of the Great Hall with turkey grease all over her mouth.(Hey can you blame her).By this time it was 7 and she was late for her detention.  
  
When she walked into Professor McGonagall's room she was 5 minutes late. McGonagall was sitting behind her desk grading papers. She looked up when Lily arrived.  
  
"Miss Evans''she nodded.  
  
''Professor McGonagall"she nodded back.  
  
''Back to Professor huh?''  
  
''Yep"  
  
''Well tonight you will be polishing my room, I dare say it's alittle dusty in here''  
  
Lily set to work without a replie. She started with the ancient old books in the corner of the room. Did you know that dusting is a very tiring business. It took her an hour to get all of the books dusted and you can't forget the coughing storms she would get. Then she sat out to clean under the desks. Considering how stiff she was it was a big job crouching under desks. Plus almost under every desk their was a huge wad of gum.(most of them where wet too. eww)  
  
''Ok, your done for the night, same time tomorrow" Finally Lily thought. With a quick ok she left for the common room where James was waiting.  
  
When she got there it was 10 oclock. James came up to her and asked what happened.  
  
''Nothing"she replied.  
  
''Then why were you out so late, where where you"asked James  
  
''It's none of you f*cking business, its not like you care"she yelled  
  
''I do care"  
  
''Well you shouldn't''  
  
''Someone has to, I dont know if you realize this or not but your alone"he whispered.  
  
''F*ck you"she yelled  
  
''No thanx you were awful last night I dont want to suffer again."he yelled getting fed up. He was trying to help her anyways.  
  
''You are way out of line''she said  
  
''So are you''he replied.  
  
''I hate you''with that she ran upstairs to lay on her bed. She felt guilty for yelling at James, it wasn't his fault. What he said was mean, but true. Can she blame him for speaking the truth? She didn't really care at that point she just wanted to go to sleep. Another horrible day to go along with the rest of her life was the last thought before she went to sleep.  
  
She was walking down a diserted hall with roses all over it. When she reached the end of the hall she say Malfoy standing there looking at her lustfully. Marry me he said. Lily woke up screaming. It was just a dream. She laughed out loud, just a dream was what she repeaded to herself until she fell asleep.  
  
Hope you like it. Tell me what you think. Please Review  
  
OBballa08 


	8. Day turned bad

Lily Enchanted  
  
disclaimer:This is either Gail Levine's work or J.K.Rowling  
  
Sorry fezria i just figured out what you meant with the paraghraph thing. thanks Chapter 8  
  
Lily woke up with her roommate Clarrisa standing over her. Now Clarrsa is a pretty girl with brown hair and a delightfuly plumb (-thats me delightfully plumb) body. You wouldnt want to wake up with her in your face first thing in the morning though.  
  
''Ahhhh you scared me''lily said breathing fast.  
  
''Well you finally woke up''she said while leaving to go downstairs.  
  
Lily climbed out of bed and took a shower. She then put on her raggedy clothes. Looking in the mirror she say a sad, sad girl. Not caring right now she shook her haed and went downstairs. Then she was meet by James.  
  
''Lily I'm sorry, not for what I said but how I said it, I'm sorry for yelling''he said  
  
''Like that's going to make it any better?''she asked.  
  
''No, but I think you owe me an apology too, I was trying to look out for you'' said James  
  
''Well thanks but I'm a big girl, but I am sorry for yelling last night.''she said.  
  
''It's ok, want to go to breakfast?''he asked  
  
''sure''  
  
The walked out of the common and down to the great hall. They went to go sit by the gang. Wow she thought I can make friends with these guys. The gang and Lily talked like old friends. With Sirius ocasionally cracking them up. They had become fast freinds. Evan Peter liked her.  
  
It was time to go to class and she had Charms with the gang. They walked with her to class. She was thankful becasue that way Malfoy couldn't really see her. When they got there they sat together.''Today''Professor Flitwick said''We will work on household charms, for future house wifes'' a corus of yeah right came from the ladies of the room.  
  
They learned how to cook, wash dishes and sew. When class was over they had potions with the slytherins. She walked in and tried to hide behind james but Malfoy had already seen her.  
  
''Lily come here'' he ordered. She told the gang she'd see them after class and sat by Malfoy.  
  
''How is my flower''she smiled.  
  
''I'm not yours you slimeball''she snarled  
  
''Fiesty aren't we, just as fun to tame them''he laughed.  
  
''You wish''she whispered.  
  
''No I order''he replied.  
  
Potions was ok considering all she had to do was do her potion and his. The gang saw this and asked her about it after class.''Why were you doing Malfoy's potion for him''asked Remus. '' Umm don't we have lunch I'm hungry'' said while walking away. The gang gave each other looks but forgot it for now.  
  
When she was walking to detention late that day she thought about how this day had been the best so far. She walked into Professor McGonagall's classroom and set to work sweeping and polishing the desks. After the detention she was walking the halls alone not really paying attention. Then she felt a hand around her waist. She pushed her elbow into his chest and put her leg up so it connected with his private property. Then she fled. She had to look back though. So she ran back and stayed out of view. It was James.  
  
''Omg James are you ok?''she asked no answer  
  
''I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you''she apoligized'' But you shouldn't scare me like that after last time'' he graoned.  
  
''well what did you want me for anywayz?''she asked.  
  
''To ask you if you wanted to go on a walk''he sai dfinally getting up.  
  
''Ok lets go then.''She grabed his hand ran outside with james following behind a little reluctantly.  
  
They sat by the lake and talked then James asked why when ever Malfoy ordered her to do something she did. Da*m she thought he's going to figure it out.  
  
''Umm I'm cold are you cold, lets go inside''with that she ran inside.Only to be caught by Malfoy. ''I heard there was a Christmas dance, go with me'' he ordered not asked.  
  
''You already know the answer'' she glared.  
  
''Good to see your becoming tamed, when we get married you'll be a perfect house wife''he said  
  
''In your dreams''with that she tried to leavebut he held her around the waist and said''Don't I get my goodbye kiss''he asked  
  
''No''she snarled.  
  
''Kiss me with all you have''he ordered. She kissed him with all she had. She was trying to resist but everytime she did she felt nausious. ''Good little servant,see you tomorrow''  
  
Sh*t I hate him, she thought. She went to the common room and talked to the gang. But James was strangely not there.When he did come in he looked at Lily with disgust. Did he see her with Malfoy? He sat down and didnt look at Lily.  
  
''James whats wrong?''Lily asked.  
  
''Had fun snogging with Malfoy'' he yelled. everyone fell silent, they couldnt miss this.  
  
''For a matter of fact no i didn't enjoy it, I-- you just wouldn't understand''she yelled back.  
  
''Then why did you?'' he asked still in a loud voice.  
  
'' I dont have to tell you, your just jealous because I'm not snogging you, you know you want me''she yelled.  
  
''Why would I like a bit*h who lets her father abuse her?''he yelled, but wehn those words came out of his mouth he knew he didnt mean them. The common room gasped as they heard this.  
  
''Lily I'm sorr I didn't mean-'' But she was already gone. She fell in her bed cryed. I'mn weak, crying over James she thought. But she didtn realize that she was crying over the unjistice in her whole life. If only people kne wwhat she went through. She fell asleep listening to herself cry.  
  
Thanz so much for your reviews, I tried to take all of the reviews and do them in my story. Thanx for reading and liking it. Im sorry if I didnt recognize it was from Ella Enchanted earlyier. thanx again.  
  
Please Review  
  
OBballa08 


	9. The New Idea

Lily Enchanted  
  
disclaimer: Most of it is J.K.Rowling or Gail Levine's  
  
Chapter 9 The New Idea  
  
Thanks to ya'll who like it, If you dont I'm sorry I'm trying my best. This is my first one, and I'm trying hard. Thanks for reviewing. I'm going to make this a short story because I always seem to be doing something wrong. I'll try to do details, but I dont want to bore you.  
  
Lily woke up remembering what happened yesterday. She decied not to go to school today. So when Clarissa came to her she told her that if she sadi one word to her she would get hurt. So thats how her day started. When everyone left for school she went down to the common room and signaled a house elf with her wand to help her get breakfast.  
  
''Here's your food Ms., my name is Punky''he said giving her the food.  
  
''Thanks I really appreciate it''with that he scurred of to the ketchens.  
  
For the rest of the day she took the time to think about her life. The reason why she had not told anybody was because he father ordered her not to tell anybody, I guess he wanted me all to hisself.(I'm going to explain the whole Quincy doing magic thing) Who did Quincy do magic? She never thought about that before. Maybe he got ahold of a spellbook while he went with her to Diagon Alley. Maybe he is a wizard. She didnt know. She went up to her room and studyed for class.  
  
Around dinner Lily heard a knock on her door. She went to open it. She found it was James.  
  
''What do you want''she snarled  
  
''Just wanted to talk, can I come in''he didnt wait for a response he was already in.  
  
''I thought you did alot of talking down in the common room last night, shouldn't you be tired of talking''she asked.  
  
''About that, I am sorry, I didn't mean any of it''he whispered.  
  
''Really, come here''she said seductively.  
  
They were nearing the door and Lily had her back against it. When he went to lean in she opened the door and pushed him out.  
  
''And stay out''she laughed, unable to hold it in. That felt good she thought. But James wouldn't stop there, he sent her cards, candy, roses, all in one night to. Should she forgive him? He did look sincere when he said sorry.  
  
''James get your a*s up here''she hollered down to the common room full of people. When he came she told him.  
  
''I forgive you but I just want to be friends ok?''when he answered ok she told him to get out so she could go to sleep.  
  
Next morning Lily woke up and realized she had missed detention. Dang will she think I'm sick? Probally, thats what I'll tell her. She got dressed and wen tdown stairs to meet the gang. Of course they were waiting on her. When they got to the Great Hall they meet Malfoy.  
  
''What is scum like you blocking the entrance''said Sirius  
  
''Waiting for somebody, not like it's your besiness.''he replied.''Lily follow me''  
  
''Don't worry guys, it's because I missed detention yesterday, go on''she told them.  
  
She followed him down to the same room that she hated with no pictures so she couldn't be heard or seen. After he closed the door he turned to face her.  
  
''I have a new idea for a punishment''he said while taking of his belt.  
  
''But I didn't do anything''she yelled.  
  
''Bend over''he said with a disturbing smile.  
  
When he was finished he told her that if he found out she was even breathing wrong she would have to answer to him. After he told her to get up he left the room.  
  
A few months past with Lily feeling like she was a child, a very bad child. She would get what Malfoy said she disirved everyday. She came to the point where she only talked to the gang and Malfoy. If she did one little thing wrong like not get a 100 on an exam he was not very gentle, and he always found out, always. Lily and James have gotten closer. She wanted to tell him so bad but she couldn't. She tried to resist the order but she just pased out if she tried for to long. They wanted so bad to have a relationship. But Lily always held back.  
  
It was the day before the Christmas Ball and her dad told her he wanted her home for Christmas a couple of weeks ago. Malfoy had asked her to meet him at 8 oclock on the 8th floor infront of the statue of The goddess of light. So here she was walking down the cold corridor when she saw roses. She had seen this before but where? When she turned the corner she Malfoy standing there looking handsome for once. Before he even asked she knew where she had seen this before. In her dream. When he saw her he smiled. He ordered her the thing she had been excpecting.  
  
''Marry Me'' Malfoy ordered.  
  
''I hate you''Lily replied.  
  
''No you love me''he chuckled.  
  
''No I love James''she yelled, but she regretted it afterwards. His eyes set ablaze.  
  
''Never talk to James again''he yelled.''now tell me you'll marry me''he ordered.  
  
''I'll marry you''she finally said.  
  
''Good I'll see you at the ball tomorrow look nice''he ordered''You may go''  
  
With that she fled from the 8th floor and ran to the common room up to her dorm. She past James and he asked her what was wrong. She didn't answer she couldn't.  
  
Thanks for reviewing. Oh and the reason nobody can find out about the curse is because I have a plan for the end thats really cool, and it envolves him finding out.  
  
Please Review, I appreciate your comments Next chapter is the last chapter and its going to be good  
  
OBballa08 


	10. The Ball

Lily Enchanted  
  
disclaimer:this stuff is J.K.Rowling or Gail Levines, some of it is mine.  
  
Chapter 10 The Ball  
  
Lily woke up in the morning to her pillow being soggy from crying. It was around 3 when seh woke up and she had 4 hours to get ready for the ball. Her roommates were already in another room getting ready. She had a hard tiem sitting down lately because of the belt Malfoy used on her. But she tried her best not to be of obvious. She took a shower did her hair and makeup. Now it was time for the dress. It was a green midriff going down to the floor. She had green shoes on to give it a better effect(but I can't really see the shoes). Then she dicided on jewlery, thats when she say the 50 carot ring on her hand. In the confusion I probally didn't see him put the ring on me she thought. So she just left the ring and went downstairs to the common room.  
  
She saw James standing in the middle of the room waiting for the gang(he ddidn't get a date). He looked handsome(sp?) in his black suit with a silver shirt underneath and no tie(the shirt was unbuttoned just enough so you can see his hairless chest). When he saw her he was speechless(oo and I did read your story is was good), But he didn't have time to say anything because Lily had already went through the portrait hole.  
  
She walked to the great hall and saw Malfoy. He was just in a plain suit. When he saw her he went over to her.  
  
''You look ok but could you have done something with that thing that you call hair?"he asked.  
  
''Who am I trying to impress, you, thats funny cause your not worth it"she laughed.  
  
''Well get used to it your going to have to live with me for the rest of your misereble life.''he laughed back.  
  
''Your just a bit*ch who takes advantage of people'' she snarled.  
  
''No your the b*tch, your my b*tch'' he yelled quietly.''oh and for your tongue your going to get 50 wsats with my belt today, i thoguht I had tamed you. Hasn't your as* been sore from me whipping you?''  
  
She was spared from an answer as the dance started. The first one was a slow dance. He ordered her to dance with him. So they danced but he had his hands squeezing her butt every couple of minutes.She flinched becasue it hurt and he knew and chuckled softly everytime. She felt so vialated. Then a fast song came on, he wanted to dance to this one to, so she dirty danced with him infront of everybody. It was so embarrising. She danced the whole time with Malfoy only stoping to get a drink once.  
  
She had not talked to James the whoel night because of the order but thats did not stop her from looking at her everytime she could. Whwen she was leaving the ball she heard somebody say her name. She turned around and found out it was James. Malfoy turned around too and yanked Lily vilently with her his hand.  
  
''Lily come here I got to talk to you''she had to come an order. She was walking over to him when Malfoy ordered her to come with him.  
  
''Lily come here please''an order she went. Malfoy with another order. It went like that for about a minute but Lily finally had her say.  
  
''Stop, I'm not some doll you can pull between you, I'm a person''she yelled.  
  
''Lily you know you love me? Why have you been ignoring me today? Why do you go to a dance with Malfoy and let him do that stuff to you? Why when you looked at me tonight, you had a pain in your eyes? Why Lily why?''he said''You love me Lily,and I you''  
  
Malfoy put a silencing charm on James and ordered Lily to follow him. She was trying to resist. She had to do this for James. The usual feeling of nausia passed without her throwing up. Then it went to the passing out stage but she didn't pass out. She felt a boulder lift of her shoulders that she had been carrying since she was 7. She was free.  
  
''No'' she laughed.  
  
''What you can't say no to me''he yelled.  
  
''I just did all the things you ever ordered me I say no, oh that includes this jacked up ring. She threw it in the air and did a spell to make it explode. Malfoy's face was priceless.  
  
''Oh and don't think I wont tell Dunbledorr''she said''Now leave''she ordered. After she left she turned to James and ran to him.  
  
''I love you with all my heart, will you forgive me?''but she got her answer by James kissing her. She had waited so long for a kiss like that. Finally she would get her happily ever after.  
  
It's not over yet. Thanks for your reviews  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
OBball08 


	11. Free

Lily Enchanted  
  
disclaimer: this is either J.K.Rowling or Gail Levines  
  
chapter 11  
  
Lily felt free. She felt so alive. She was in James' arms. She finally had him. After the ball James and Lily went up to the common room.  
  
''James I wanted to tell you so bad''said Lily.  
  
''I know it's ok don't worry about it''he whispered.  
  
''I love you James''she said.  
  
''I love you too''he replied.  
  
From there they went up to his dorm. And here she was in James' bed, loving it I may add. She turned towards James and kissed him awake.  
  
''Hey''he yawned.  
  
''Hey''she smiled.  
  
''What do we have here''said a singsong voice behind them. Lily turned around and faced Sirius.  
  
''Nothing, just laying down''Lily said.  
  
''Oh ok, just to let you know, i know whaty you did last night''he said in a low voice trying to sound scary.  
  
''Whatever''Lily said while rolling her eyes.''I have to get up and pack to go meet my dad for Christmas''  
  
***************************************  
  
Lily was standing infront of her childhood home. The place she hated so much. James had dropped her off to get her stuff because she was never going back to that house again after this visit. When she walked in she was greeted by Quincy.  
  
''Good your here, get me some food''he ordered.  
  
Lily ignored him and went to her room to pack her valuables. Her dad followed her.  
  
''Did you hear me I said, get me some food''he yelled.  
  
''I heard you, and my answer is no''she laughed  
  
Quincy slapped her.  
  
''Don't you dare talk back to me''he yelled.  
  
''The curse is off, You can't order me around anymore''she yelled. With that she left the house and put her things in James' car. She heard the distant cries of Petunia taking the beating intinded for her. As the car drove away she heard petunia scream''I will never forgive you for this Freak.'' But she didn't sweat it, she was free.  
  
Tell me if you want me to stop or go on. If I stop this is the end.  
  
Please Review  
  
OBballa08 


	12. Epoligue

Lily Enchanted  
  
disclaimer: This is either J.K.Rowling or Gail Levines  
  
chapter 12  
  
Epoligue  
  
Lily went back to school and finally told Dumbledoor about the curse.  
  
''I've been under a curse since I was seven intil now''she whispered. What Dumbledoor said next shocked her very much.  
  
''I know''he replied.  
  
''So you knew about the Malfoy thing too?''she yelled getting mad that he hadn't helped at all.  
  
''Odds and Ends, I knew he was ordering you, but I did not know about what he was ordering to do''he said.  
  
''Why didn't you help me at all''she half yelled.  
  
''Because I had my faith in you''he replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the year went fine and Malfoy got exspelled(sp?) and went to home school. James had been the perfect boyfriend and at the end of the year he proposed, Of course Lily said yes. When she got out of school she got an apartment for her and James. But she wasn't happy, she had to do one more thing.  
  
She drove to her old house, the place she promised herself she wouldn't go to ever again but she had to break that promise just this once.  
  
Lily knocked on the door. Her father answered with his hair in knots and clothes smelling like he dookied (ha ha funny word lol) on himself.  
  
''Hello Quincy I just want you to know I'm engaged, have a wonderful fiance, don't do drugs, graduated top of my class, I have a job as an auror lined up, and I'll be twice the person you'll ever be. I made it, I made something of myself unlike you. Oh and I'm going to make your life a living h*ll''she laughed the last part.  
  
He stood there staring at her then he did something she didn't excpect. He hugged her.  
  
''I'm proud of you, this is the reason I put that curse on you, So you can become independent and cherish the good things in life.I love you.'' And with that he walked back in his house and shut the door.  
  
For years to come she would think about that meeting but the part she that always got her was when she whispered '' I love you'' to the door and her father whispered ''I know'' back.  
  
THE END  
  
Thankx so much for reading. I know the end had a wierd twist but I like it. I used some of your suggestions (what Dumbledoor said, making Quincy's life a living h*ll) well g2g i'm thinking about doing a fanfict about how Lily's so imdependent that she wont let anybody toch her or help her at all .Please Review and tell me what you think.  
  
peace  
  
OBballa08 


End file.
